


From Bad to Shitfest and Back

by trouble_hunting



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Almost Drowning, Blood, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Geoff and Michael are only in it for a second, Gunshot, HOORAY, M/M, Oneshot, Swearing, Violence, its really just freewood trash, no one dies, sorry - Freeform, the gunshot turns into fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouble_hunting/pseuds/trouble_hunting
Summary: Gavin gets shot while evading the police with Ryan, only for their luck to get even worse when they end up stranded up on Mount Chiliad with no one knowing where they are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ( apparently the title was all I could think of when posting this at 1am)

The heist had gone off without a hitch.

Gavin clung to Ryan’s blue and black leather jacket as they sped through the streets of Los Santos, police hot on their tail. The brit squawked as a bullet zipped past them.

“RYE! They’re bloody shooting at us, Rye!” He spluttered, tightening his grip on Ryan. Motorbikes always made Gavin nervous. He owned a few of them himself but could never bring himself to drive them. They were purely because he liked the look of them, and well, he liked expensive things.

Gavin took a chance between their gunfire to glance back at the cars. The flashing lights seemed a lot brighter in the black of night as they headed out of the main streets and into the landscape of Mount Chiliad. Gavin flicked his gold and absurdly expensive glasses up onto the top of his head.

“Gav,” Ryan started, making Gavin look up. “I need you to call Geoff and tell him we’re going to be a bit late to the meet up. We’ll try losing them up on Mount Chiliad.”

Gavin nodded and whipped out his phone from his back pocket. He’d just gotten connected when a shot sounded. Gavin gasped, dropping his phone and his hand going to his side. The pain was incredible. He’d been shot before but no matter how many times he’d been shot, the pain never lessened. His grip on Ryan tightened, accidentally pinching the Gent under his jacket. Ryan yelped, looking back at Gavin.

“GAVIN!!” Gavin heard Ryan call out. He could feel the searing pain in his side and every breath hurt. Just the rise and fall of his chest tugged at the wound. He held his hand on the wound as hard as he possibly could. If he could just stop the blood flow, then he was sure he’d make it back to the penthouse to get patched up. Jack would be furious, sure, but that was just how Jack was when any of them got shot.

“GAVIN!” Ryan screamed at him again. Gavin looked up again at him, this time a lot paler than before. It was crazy how all it took was a moment for things to go from great to an absolute fucking catastrophe. Careful not to steer them off the road, Ryan reached around with one hand and pressed Gavin against his back. Gavin felt himself pale from the movement but got the hint and held onto Ryan as tight as possible. He felt light headed and dizzy, the blood loss really starting to take its toll.

“Gavin, listen to me,” Gavin looked up at his masked friend. “Stay with me okay. Just a bit longer!”

Gavin felt Ryan tense under the heavy leather of his jacket, his knuckles already white from gripping the handles too tight.

“’m okay, Rye-Bread,” Gavin muttered through shallow breaths. Ryan tensed again from how wrecked Gavin sounded. Gavin focused on Ryan’s breathing and keeping himself awake and alert. The police slowly dropped behind them, the gunfire having ceased long ago. 

Gavin honestly thought things couldn't get any worse. He was wrong. Deep up on Mount Chiliad, the motorbike’s engine started to cut out and the bike wavered on the road. They were going so fast, everything happened in less than a second. The engine cut out all together and they swerved, being thrown down a hill and into a river.

The water was cool against Gavin’s skin. It would have been refreshing if he hadn’t hit the bottom of the river so hard and if he wasn't already battling a bullet wound. The river wasn't too deep, but enough for the current to hold you under if you weren’t careful. With the breath knocked out of him, Gavin gulped in river water. His lungs screamed for air, his vision blackening.

He’d just started to drift off when he felt himself being pulled by his shirt collar. All at once, he was pulled from the watery depths of the river and onto a rough sandy bank. He rolled onto his good side and vomited up huge amounts of water, a hand slamming hard between his shoulders.

“…av…in…gav…GAVIN!” Ryan practically screamed at him. Gavin looked up at the gent. His mask was gone and his face paint was smeared and partially washed away by the river. Small grazes and cuts littered his exposed skin.

“G-Gavin, Jesus Christ, a-are you okay?” Ryan stammered with relief when he looked up at him. Ryan’s pale blue eyes were practically glowing in the cover of night. Gavin lay for a moment, in something of a daze; from the blood loss, or the concussion, he didn't know. He was completely taken with Ryan’s beautiful eyes. Ryan suddenly hauled the brit up and into a tight embrace. Gavin shakily wrapped his arms around Ryan’s back.

“’m okay…’m okay Ry…” Gavin said, his voice couldn't go over a whisper after swallowing so much river water and from sheer exhaustion.

“No you’re goddamn not,” Ryan spat, pulling his sopping wet jacket off and wrapping it around the Gavin, who had started to shake. Gavin wanted so much just to sleep but he knew he shouldn't. He couldn't. Sleeping meant death. Death meant no more Ryan. And all Gavin wanted right now was for the pain to stop and Ryan.

“Stay here a moment, I’m going to see if there’s any cabins or shelters around,” Ryan said getting up from the sandy bank; the large granules sticking to his soaked jeans. Gavin was in somewhat of a daze. Ryan frowned. 

“Gavin?” Ryan asked. Gavin snapped out of his daze and stared up at him. “Don't fall asleep, okay?”

Gavin nodded, his body still trembling from the cold. His bullet wound was now numb but a splitting ache in his skull took its place. Gavin’s eyes followed Ryan as he stumbled up the small cliff they’d fallen down. When he was out of sight, Gavin couldn't help but become nervous of the sounds around him. The wind through the trees, the running water of the river, owls hooting, and wolves howling. Wait, wolves? A howl had Gavin up and on his unsteady feet in seconds. He clutched the giant biker jacket tight.

‘Bloody wolves,’ He frowned. ‘There better not be any bloody wolves.’

A small bush close to him rustled, causing Gavin to jump and stumble backwards and fall onto his back hard. The world spun from a new pain flaring from his bullet wound. He must have blacked out for a moment because he woke up to Ryan calling his name, quickly running to his side.

“GAVIN!” Ryan shouted again. Gavin was honestly getting sick of hearing his voice tonight, although it sounded nice coming from Ryan’s voice.

“Are you alright?” Ryan asked, although it was blaringly obvious he wasn't. He helped Gavin sit up, his hand rubbed circles on his back.

“’m good…My side hurts though, Ry,” Gavin whimpered, lifting his shirt to a new dribble of fresh blood; his bullet wound having reopened from his stumble.

“Well the good news is, we weren’t followed by the cops but the bad news is you need a doctor and there’s no goddamn cabins or shelters or anything around here,” Ryan grit his teeth in frustration.

“I can hold on…” Gavin huffed, removing his belt. With trembling hands, he pulled the belt tight around his waist, the leather pressing against his open wound. Gavin whimpered, gasping at the sudden pressure and swaying a bit. Ryan’s arms were immediately around the brit, holding him upright.

“Come on,” Gavin breathed out and got to his feet. He still felt light headed and his vision swam, but he braced himself against Ryan, the mercenary helping the lad stay upright. They had only moved a few steps before Ryan could see Gavin had no strength to move. He carefully knelt down, allowing him to climb on his back. The warmth from being pressed against Ryan’s back was enough to dull the pain of his wound; the heat slowly putting him to sleep.

_____________________________________

When Gavin finally woke up, he was laid down on the floor of a cave, a fire warm to the side. He gently propped himself up, ignoring the pain in both his head and his side. Ryan was seated with his legs drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his knees and gaze firmly fixed on the fire in front of him. 

“Ry…” Gavin croaked. His voice had only grown more hoarse, the river water and stress really having taken their toll on his throat. Ryan was snapped out of his trance in a moment, getting up to go to Gavin’s side.

“How do you feel?” He asked, kneeling beside him. He ran his hand through Gavin’s hair, his sunglasses long gone in the river. Gavin leaned into his touch. It was warm and dry and a sense of comfort in the darkness.

“Pretty bloody crappy,” Gavin laughed, coughing from how dry his throat was. Ryan rubbed circles on his back. The motion comforting to Gavin as he breathed through his coughing fit.

“We’ll be home soon,” Ryan promised. His brow furrowed staring at Gavin, the lad staring back. Ryan’s eyes looked so different than they did before. Out in the open darkness, they reminded Gavin of small moons glowing in a starless night sky. By the orange glow of the fire, they looked somewhat like cool shards of ice. It completely captured Gavin. How he loved those eyes.

All it took was a single movement for Gavin to pull Ryan into him, their lips gently pressing together. The cool touch of Gavin’s lips against Ryan’s warmed ones gave him a tingly sensation. The kiss was gentle and elegant, neither one pulling away for a moment. As they separated, Gavin already missed the heat Ryan shared with him. Ryan stared down at him. Not looking surprised or shocked or angry but lovingly, caring and gentle. He’d never really seen Ryan look at him like this before. The gaze seemed to dig deep into his soul, warming his chest. Gavin stared back, smiling fondly at the man before lowering himself back down onto his back, unable to hold himself up anymore. He again slipped into unconsciousness, Ryan taking up stroking his hair again.

_____________________________________

When Gavin woke a second time, he was in less pain but he noted the familiar surrounding on being in the crew’s van. He was laid across the backseat, his head on Ryan’s lap, the gent still stroking his head. Outside the sun was just rising, turning the sky a vibrant orange. Geoff sat behind the wheel, Michael in the passenger seat, talking on the phone to someone and flailing his arms in wild gestures.

“G-geoff? Mi-icool?” Gavin croaked out again; his voice still hoarse. The gent looked at the lad through the front mirror, giving him a small smile.

“Hey buddy,” He said fondly to the brit.

“How did you find us?” Gavin struggled to get the words out but not even this sandpaper throat could cure his confusion and curiosity.

“Your call was still connected even after you dropped it apparently,” Ryan said softly.

“Great fucking job, by the way,” Michael snarled, his voice in a familiar playful tone that made Gavin smile. “Getting yourself fucking shot. Dumbass!”

“Took a bit to track that motherfucker but we managed to follow that and your bike wreckage to the shelter Ryan found for you both to rest,” Geoff explained, his eyes glancing between Gavin and the road through the rear view mirror.

“Thanks for saving us, love,” Ryan huffed softly to the lad, who in turn snuggled into the other’s touch, closing his eyes and relaxing. He swore he heard Michael having an argument with Ryan about how he was the real hero, but Gavin was too focused on the familiar warmth and scent of Ryan to really pay attention before slipping under a third time, this time into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and again I'm sorry its kinda shitty, its also my first fic.
> 
> I really only wrote it for my own self enjoyment and to kinda practice writing but I aim to get better. I think I'm better at beta-ing than actually writing hahaha.
> 
> Meh, anyways it was fun. Thanks for reading and I'd love some feedback so if you could kudos or leave a comment, that would be brilliant! Thanks loves <3


End file.
